Fantasy joins Reality
by Celino
Summary: You are out on a bushwalk one day, when you stumble across a campsite. There is something strange about this campsite though... The tents have chimneys. Put aside your ideas of whats real and whats not 2 have a very cool day. Set in New Zealand. One shot.


_**Fantasy joins reality**_

Thing I love most about New Zealand? Everything's green.

Whenever I just want to get out of the house, I like going for a bushwalk for an hour or so. And New Zealand's native forest areas always seem to be overflowing with rich green ferns and birdsong no matter what season it is.

Usually, I use a small trail that's near my house, but I'd found one further afield, that was actually near a large campsite one autumn, so I thought I'd try it out on an overcast Saturday morning.

The light from the weak sun seemed almost green as it struggled to make it through the large punga fronds that were scattered between the totara, manuka and kauri trees. Enjoying the sound of leaves rustling under my feet, I breathed in the crisp air as deeply as I could.

Coming up to a crossroads, I saw two signs. One pointed down a trail to the left that went onto the campsite, and then looped back to the parking lot. Allotted time: 30 mins. The other sign pointed to a trail that continued straight ahead before turning right, that went straight to the parking lot. Allotted time: 10 mins.

Not wanting to head home yet, I headed up the trail that would lead to the campsite, hoping I'd be allowed to walk through it, even though I wasn't camping. I figured I would- it was public land, after all.

I heard the crowd before I came to the gap in the trees. I never knew that camping was so popular nowadays. There were hundreds of tents, and even more people walking around. There were stalls set up around the campsite, and I saw bright lights flashing, and heard lots of music.

'There must be a fair on.' I thought. I'd always liked attending gypsy fairs, and I was glad I'd brought my wallet with me.

As there were so many people around, no one noticed me walking around the site on my own, and I headed around the outside of the camp ground, to try and get a better look at the different stalls.

They weren't selling bandanas, or jewellery or tarot readings, as I'd expected if it were a gypsy fair. Instead, I saw Rosettes of red, yellow and blue, being sold alongside some kind of remote controlled red bird that flew in circles. The bird looked a bit like a cross between a swan and a peacock, with its long neck and tail. Two children were playing with one, though I couldn't see either of them holding the remote, as the small bird landed easily on the girl's palm.

"Support the Moutohora Macaws by buying your own 'Sparky' mascot!" The vendor yelled to passersby. "Only ten sickles!"

Another stall was selling Australian flags, and I could hear the Australian National Anthem playing as people waved them. "Show your Aussie Blood and support the Wollongong Warriors!"

I felt like I'd stepped into the New Zealand version of Harry Potter. I'd read 'Quidditch through the ages, and knew that the New Zealand Quidditch team was called the Moutohora Macaws. I'd thought that they were going a bit against our usual grain, not using black, or white for their uniforms, or not having, black, white, silver or fern in their name. Though, I supposed, as our men's and women's hockey teams were both called the 'Black sticks', what other name could you call a quidditch team? 'White brooms', or 'Silver sticks' didn't have the same impact.

But why were quidditch souvenirs being sold here?

'Maybe it's a convention, like Armageddon.' I thought. But the vender at the 'Sparky' stall had mentioned 'sickles'. I knew from the Harry Potter books, that a sickle was one of the wizarding coins that they used. You must have to exchange money for the novelty 'galleons, sickles and knuts' somewhere here.

Now knowing that the money in my wallet was probably useless at the moment, I ventured further into the campsite fair.

As I walked between tents, I felt something nagging at the back of my mind. Something was strange here...

It was then I noticed smoke curling from a chimney spouting from the top of one of the tents. I stopped, and looked closer at everything around me.

I saw a young girl, maybe twelve years old, step out of the tent next to the one with the chimney. She had a small morepork owl perched on her hand. The owl was holding an envelope in its beak. Holding out her arm, the girl let the owl fly away, and I had to duck to avoid getting hit.

"Sorry!" The girl called. "It takes him a while to get up high enough."

"No worries." I called back faintly. The girl waved and went back inside the tent.

Okay, I knew I had a very active imagination, but this couldn't be happening.

As I continued walking, and looking, I saw a little boy riding a broomstick, and laughing, his toes just brushing the autumn leaves on the ground. There was nothing holding him, or the broomstick up.

Using the nails of my right thumb and forefinger, I pinched the palm of my left hand as hard as I could. It hurt, which ruled out the possibility that I was dreaming.

Oh. My. God.

I'd stepped into a Harry Potter book.

I ducked in between two rows of tents, one row had flags that flashed blue, red and yellow lights, and tried to get a grip.

'Okay, calm down. Breathe.' I told myself. 'You are not dreaming. You just saw someone use owl post, a tent with its own working chimney, and a boy riding a broomstick. But you are not dreaming.'

As I slowly focused on pushing my preconceived notions of reality and fantasy aside, accepting that a fantasy novel could, in fact, be true, I could feel the exhilaration start to fill me up.

The Wizarding world was real! There was a Quidditch tournament taking place right here in New Zealand, and I had somehow found it!

This was turning into a very, very cool day.

I stepped out of hiding to rejoin the wizarding world, counting on my knowledge of Harry Potter to help me blend in and wishing I could find some wizard money. I noticed Official-looking people talking to others about 'blending in with the natives' and 'avoiding attention' and the last thing I wanted was to have my memory wiped. I was sure I wouldn't be able to get to the actual Quidditch arena, as it would probably have repelling charms on it, much like the one in 'Goblet of fire' so I knew I had to stay in the campsite area.

Walking around, I saw flags with moving pictures of various players on them, as well as more stalls selling scarves, hats, ominoculars, miniature broomsticks that flew and walking figurines of the players. And it was as I was ducking between another row of tents to avoid another official looking wizard, that I struck it lucky.

There was a small drawstring bag lying on the ground. Though it was partly covered in leaves, my eyes were drawn to it straight away. Picking it up, I noticed it was made of dark red velvet, and was very heavy. I opened it up and tipped the contents into my hands.

Gold galleons, silver sickles and bronze knuts came spilling out of the bag, more than I actually thought could fit into it. Counting, I found that there were twenty galleons, thirty five sickles and fourty three knuts.

Wow.

I turned the bag inside out, to check that there was no name. After all, it was one thing to think 'finders keepers' and yet another to actually steal, when you can find an owner.

Lucky for me, I couldn't find a name, and so, seeing that there was no possible way to find the owner of this money bag, I sent a grateful 'thank you' to whatever power had given me this stroke of luck. I then put the money back into the pouch, put the pouch in my pocket, and hurried back to the festivities.

Knowing from Harry Potter that the charms on the rosettes and other merchandise can fade, and also not wanting anything too conspicuous when I got home, I headed over to the ominocular stall. I figured that, even if I can't get into the arena, maybe I can watch the match from a tree.

As I grabbed a pair of the golden ominoculars, and went to stand in line, I thought that the one place I had always wanted to visit from Harry Potter, other than Hogwarts, was Diagon Ally. Did New Zealand have an equivalent? Surely, we would. But how to find out? These wizards all thought that I was one of them, and surely a New Zealand wizard would know where the wizard shops were.

I was third in line, and as I heard the vendor talking to a family of three, who had English accents, I got an idea. I could pretend I was an English wizard here on holiday, and ask where the shops were. I wasn't very good with accents, but the English accent wasn't too different from the Kiwi one...

The group of kids in front of me moved off, trying out the different functions of the ominoculars.

It was my turn.

"Hello, how are you?" I asked cheerfully in what I hoped was the posh-sounding tone of the English.

"Morning." The vendor said politely. "Where are you from?"

'Yes, I did it!' I thought as I handed my ominoculars over and began digging in my new money pouch for ten galleons. "I'm from England." I said, hoping my accent was convincing enough. " I've been here a week, and though the scenery is lovely, I'm missing Honeydukes. And I need a new potions book. Can you tell me where the wizarding shops are around here?" I was counting out my money as he answered.

"Sure, you go into Auckland city, and go along Queen Street, until you find a Second hand shop called 'Alley Way' at number 42. You go in, and there's a secret door hidden in the changing rooms. Tap your wand three times on the back wall and you can go through."

I handed him the gold. "Thank you so much," I said and declined a bag for the ominoculars. "Have a nice day."

As I walked away, I was trying to come up with a plan. I had found out how to get to the wizarding shops in Auckland, but I doubted I could open the secret door. I'd need a wizard's wand.

I didn't buy anything else that day. I wanted to save my money for the wizard shops. I knew that I could exchange money at Gringotts bank, but I wanted to be able to spend as much money as possible, and I didn't have much myself. Maybe I'd buy a cauldron, a book on potions and some basic ingredients. The Ministry of magic can't possibly regulate what potion is brewed where. And what about a broomstick? How much would one of those cost? I doubted I'd be able to buy a really good one, but I figured, if Ron was able to get a brand new Cleansweep, and his family are apparently poor, then there was a chance I could afford a broom as well. I decided that, if I did find my way in, I'd check the second-hand stores first.

I never got to see the Quidditch match. No trees had any branches low enough to climb, and even though I tried to get to the ring, the feeling of anxiety that came over me became too strong to resist before I can to head back to my car.

I got on the motorway, and headed to Auckland city.

As I have a hopeless sense of direction, when I finally did get into the city, I had to make several u-turns before I found a pay-n-park close enough to the Op shop. It is impossible to find a park along Auckland's main road.

Leaving my ominoculars hidden under the passenger seat of my car, I locked it, paid for my ticket, which was good for six hours, and headed toward the shop Alley Way.

Stepping into the Op shop, I saw the usual assortment of clothes, books, furniture and various nick-nacs. I love visiting Op shops, as you can often find a lot of unique and interesting things in them. Often you can also find a lot of brand new, or designer things as well, and they're less than a quarter of the price you would pay for the same thing in the average store. Avoiding eye contact, I made as if I were looking at a selection of jeans, watching the changing area out of the corner of my eye. It was made up of three stalls, with a curtain covering the front of each stall. As I watched, I saw a staff member go up to one of the stalls with a closed curtain. "Are you okay in there?" The woman asked politely. There was no answer, so she pulled the curtain aside. Sighing, the woman bent and picked up the lone dress on the floor of the empty stall. "I wish people would put clothes back on the rack." She muttered as she passed me with the dress.

That must be how wizards enter their magical shopping village. They enter the store, make like they're trying on clothes, tap the back wall with their wands and then leave the clothes in the stall to be picked up after they go through the doorway.

'But to have a magic doorway in the shop, there must be a wizard working here somewhere.' I thought. But maybe there wasn't. Maybe the people who bought this place didn't know there was anything magical. Maybe the doorway was added by wizards after the place was bought.

My plan had been to wait until I saw a wizard try to go through the doorway, then follow them through. But, after an hour of waiting, I began to think that the odds were against me. Then, just as I was about to buy something and simply leave to try another day, I spotted a mother and son come in. The mother looked a little anxious, whereas the son, who was about eleven, looked way to excited to be in an Op shop. I noticed that he was actually wearing a navy blue cloak

Of course! It was the end of term holidays, and many students would need to get new stationary for school. I watched the duo as they quickly picked out a pair of jeans and headed for the changing rooms. Only one was free. The boy went in, and after a couple of minutes called "Mum, can you help? The zipper is stuck."

When the mother went in I moved closer, checking to see that no one was watching.

I leaned against a shelf opposite the stall, trying to look like I was waiting for a stall to open up, and peeked through the small gap between the edge of the curtain, and the stall. I saw the boy get out a wand, and tap the wall three times. A hole appeared where he'd tapped. The hole grew wider and wider, until an archway appeared, showing a cobbled street beyond.

"I'm never going to get used to this." I heard the mother say as she followed her son through the doorway.

I quickly darted forward after them, and made it through the arch way before it sealed shut. I accidently bumped into the woman I'd followed.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, helping her straighten up. "My wand broke and I couldn't get through to get a new one. I'd been waiting for ages for someone to go through the shop. "

"That's okay." The mother said. "I'm just getting Sam some new...what was it dear?" She asked her son, who had the same, straight brown hair. "Potions ingredients, mum." He said patiently. "I'm out of beetle eyes and rat tails."

His mother shuddered. "Beetles and rats," she muttered. "I'll never get used to this." She said warily to me as she and her son headed off down the street.

It was only then that I could see properly, where I was.

To my right, was a sign that read 'Magic Ally', and pointed down the wide cobbled street that I was now standing on. Shops lined the street, with smaller alley ways leading off with signs saying things like: 'Makutu Moko: magical tattoos- colour changing, shape shifting or projecting.'

The stores along the sides were similar to the ones I'd read about. Florish and blots seemed to be an international stationary and book brand, and even Weasley Wizard Wheezes had become international. I couldn't wait to see what I could buy from there!

There were shops selling animals, cauldrons, broomsticks, robes, sweets and apparently the place to buy wands in New Zealand was 'Rongomai's wands'.

But first, I knew I had to get to the great stone building that was Gringotts Bank.

Walking up to the doors, I saw my first goblin. They were just as the books had described them. Small in stature, with clever faces, sharp eyes and long fingers and feet.

The goblin bowed and opened the doors to the bank. "Welcome to Gringotts."

"Thank you." I said trying not to stare as I passed the goblin to enter the bank.

Once in the main reception area, I looked around. There were goblins everywhere. Talking to wizards coming to withdraw or deposit money into their vaults. Weighing jewels, and pushing trolleys piled with sacks of what I could only guess were more coins or jewels.

"May I help you?" A voice on my left made me jump. I turned to find a goblin looking at me. "Oh, sorry, you startled me." I didn't want the goblin thinking I was being rude.

"My apologies." The goblin bowed.

"No it's okay. I should have been paying attention." Then, remembering why I was there, I reached into my bag and took out my wallet. I was wondering if I could exchange-"

"Of course, right this way."

The goblin led me over to a counter near the double door entrance way. "You're in luck today. The galleon to New Zealand dollar ratio is very good at the moment." He sat down and got out a quill and parchment book. "How much would you like to exchange today?"

I handed over all of my notes. I had filled in as a secretary at my mum's work the day before, and had already cashed my cheque. I wanted to use as much as possible today, as I doubted I'd be able to come back.

The goblin took my money and counted out the notes before writing the amount down. "Are galleons preferable, or would you like smaller change?"

"Whichever will make the money easier to carry."

"Galleons then. One moment please" The goblin placed a few weights on one side of the set of brass scales in front of him before hopping off the stool and walked toward the wall behind him, where he used a small key to open a large, walk-in safe. He disappeared inside, and a few minutes later came back with a red velvet pouch, that looked very full.

"Here you are. Fifty galleons, ten sickles and twenty knuts." He placed the velvet pouch on the scale in front of him, where it balanced perfectly. "You can trust that the amount is accurate."

"Thank you very much- I'm sorry, what's your name?"

"Urik"

"Thank you for your help, Urik." I said as I picked up the money pouch with my new Wizards money in it.

Grateful that I didn't have to sign anything or have identification, I left the bank, trying not to look guilty for being there.

Okay, this meant that, counting the ten galleons, thirty five sickles and forty three knuts I had left over from my find at the Quidditch game this morning, I now had a total of sixty galleons, forty five sickles and sixty knuts.

I didn't know how many dollars there were to a galleon, but I had a feeling that I was holding quite a lot of money. And though I couldn't wait to start spending, I had to move slowly.

What should be the first thing that I buy?

I thought I should start off with either a broomstick, or a potions kit. I headed off to a second- hand shop I'd spotted down a side alley. Maybe I could buy both cheaply.

I entered the shop, and a plump, smiling woman dressed in purple robes came over to me. "Can I help you find something specific dear?" She asked kindly.

"I'm looking for a broomstick and a basic potions kit. Do you have those?" I asked.

"Certainly, dear. We actually got a couple of newer brooms brought in the other day. The poor child fell off and declared never to ride again." The woman took me over to the right-side wall, where a small selection of brooms stood. Some of them had chipped handles, with bent twigs, though two looked as though they'd never been used.

I looked at the two newer ones. "Oh, yes, I thought you'd look at those." The woman said, smiling. "Very good quality, and quite modern too."

One was a Nimbus 2000. The other a Cleansweep 20.

I knew the Nimbus 2000 model had come out in the first Harry Potter book, but I couldn't remember what the latest Cleansweep had been.

"If my nephew is anything to go by, I'd buy the Cleansweep." The woman advised. "The Nimbus is faster, I believe, but apparently the Cleansweep is much more flexible and this version also comes back to you if you fall."

"How much is it?" I asked.

"Because it's such a new model, and in such good condition... it's twenty galleons." I looked up at her, and she smiled. "It's a thrift shop," She shrugged. Figuring that must mean that twenty galleons was a cheap price to pay for a new broomstick, I picked up the Cleansweep. The woman then took me over to the potions section of the store, where she left me to my browsing while she helped another customer.

I ended up doing a lot of my spending in the thrift shop. Not only did I buy the Cleansweep, but I also bought three potions books (I even found an old copy of 'the advanced guide to potion making' that was used in 'half blood prince'), a cauldron, a silver knife, a set of scales, a set of phials, a magic hand mirror that could show me the way to get to any place I wanted (better than a GPS), a book on gardening with magical plants, the book '1001 magical herbs and fungi, the 'Monster book of monsters' (thankfully, with no pages ripped out) and a beautiful antique portable desk made of Kauri, which had a fully equipped wizard-stationary set inside ("It keeps restocking itself", the woman told me at the counter. "You'll never need to buy more parchment, envelopes or ink.")

By the end of my spending spree at the thrift shop, I had nineteen galleons, seventeen sickles and sixty knuts left. Not too bad, I thought as I walked down the street with my purchases. My feeling of pride increased when I passed the Quidditch shop and found that a brand new Nimbus 2001 cost seventy Galleons. And that was now considered an old model.

I headed to the apothecary, where I bought a basic potions ingredients kit, as well as a few extras I remembered reading about in the books. I then went to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where I had a ton of fun looking at all the different merchandise. I bought some Peruvian Instant darkness powder, a couple of extendable ears, a jar of 'Guaranteed ten second blemish remover' a self inking quill, a jar of rainbow ink and a shield cloak.

I spent the last of my money in a magical plant shop, where I brought a small flutterby bush, an Abyssinian shrivelfig seedling and a Gillyweed plant that sat in a bowl of water.

Needless to say, I was wondering how the heck I was going to be able to get all of this stuff back through the Alley Way store and to my car without attracting too much attention. Lucky for me, I seemed to be meeting very kind people today, as the old man who served me at the plant shop very kindly gave me a 'bottomless' bag for my last four sickles and twenty six knuts, which allowed me to pack all of my shopping in the bag easily. I guessed it was the same trick Hermione had used in 'Deathly Hallows'.

Following a group of teenage boys back out, I realised that you go into Magic Ally through the Second hand shop Alley Way, but you leave through an elevator that leaves you behind the Alley Way shop. Carrying my single, Bottomless bag, I walked calmly down Queen Street, happy that now I had plenty of things to help remind me that the Wizarding world is real, and yet my purchases were mostly tame enough that few would notice anything odd. And, thanks to my new Bottomless bag, the things that were a little more conspicuous, such as my new broomstick, which I couldn't wait to try out, could now be easily hidden.

Reaching my car, I breathed a sigh of relief to find that I had made it with fifteen minutes to spare on my ticket, and was able to make it out easily.

I drove home, marvelling at the things I had seen and bought. I was itching to try flying on my new broom, or creating my first potion. First, though, I should probably plant my flutterby bush, shrivel fig and gillyweed in a safe, inconspicuous spot. Preferably in a pot, so that I can keep them small, and they won't draw much attention.

As I drove through the seemingly ordinary streets, I relished the magical secrets that I now held. I had found fantasy in reality, and had become a part of their world.

Today had been a very, very interesting day.


End file.
